Teiko : Première année
by Elise477
Summary: Deuxième arc de "seconde vie", le premier raconte l'enfance. Danielle revient au Japon après une année d'absence. Elle a hâte de retrouver Seijuro et de voir l'évolution des membres de la Générations des Miracles. Apprendre et contrôler parfaitement ses pouvoirs sont ses priorités mais elle compte bien profiter de son séjour à Teiko pour s'amuser et faire de nouvelles rencontres.
1. Chapter 1

Danielle inspira et expira lourdement alors qu'elle jeta un regard sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Tatsuma la regardait toujours avec une certaine appréhension lorsqu'elle montrait une force et une énergie que ne devrait pas posséder quelqu'un de son âge, même après un an d'entraînement..  
Son père lui avait procuré des poids spéciaux au tout début de leur entraînement et qui ont été conçus pour être attachés à ses membres afin de pouvoir bouger tout en se musclant. Dans les premiers temps, bien sûr, les porter n'avait pas été fatiguant, mais à mesure que le temps passait, ses membres étaient devenus plus lourds, elle avait été plus fatiguée et cela avait été plus difficile de bouger.

Les prémisses de son entraînement avait commencé une semaine après leur arrivée en France. Tatsuma lui avait avoué qu'il voulait la former depuis longtemps mais qu'il se retenait parce qu'il avait peur d'entraver sa croissance. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle entrait dans l'adolescence, son père voulait qu'elle puisse se protéger.

Ils avaient commencé ensembles par des petits exercices : échauffements et une quinze minutes de courses avec ces poids, de manière à faire travailler chaque muscle et pallier leur faiblesse et améliorer leurs conditions.

Pour Danielle, la difficulté était rapidement montée et elle avait regardé avec frustration son père qui avait semblé plus en forme que jamais.  
Cependant, malgré la sévérité du régime et de son entraîneur, Danielle ne s'était jamais ou quasiment jamais plainte, comprenant qu'elle en avait besoin pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et se protéger… et cela s'était fait ressentir de multiples manières. Elle pouvait déjà sentir que son corps était devenu plus fort et plus endurant.

D'autant qu'avec la formation de l'autre dans sa tête qui complimentait ses progrès et disais que c'était un bon moyen d'en apprendre le contrôle.

Cette absence de celui-ci avait entraîné de nombreux problèmes lorsqu'elle avait été obligée par son père de retirer son bracelet. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle compte sur un objet si petit, si simple et si facilement confondable pour la maintenir en sécurité.

L'autre dans sa tête avait alors commencé un interminable entraînement tortueux et humiliant.

Danielle avait développé des réflexes musculaires de combat plutôt pénibles à cause des « traumatismes » causés par son double. Son corps bougeait parfois avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, en évaluant la corpulence de la menace et frappant là où ça pourrait faire mal sans faire de dommages permanents.

Cette année fut tellement, tellement longue pour Danielle. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle s'était retrouvée au tapis, le corps douloureux, l'esprit mort intellectuellement. Elle bénissait n'importe quel dieu de lui avoir accordé le droit de garder sa mémoire sinon avec tout ça, ses performances académiques en auraient été affectées.

Sa maîtrise vint très lentement. Le pouvoir qui l'habitait était normalement trop puissant pour un humain normal et elle n'avait pas cru Tobias lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui avait donné qu'une infime partie de ses pouvoirs.

Un jour, dans un élan de courage, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi des êtres si puissants que les anges perdaient leur temps à n'être que des anges gardiens. Pourtant, ils pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Tobias l'avait regardé avec des yeux tristes et un peu déçus.

« -Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que trouver la réponse est l'une des conditions pour devenir un ange. »

Sa bouche s'était ouverte. Surprise par l'honnêteté soudaine de son ange, lui qui était si… Tobias.

« -Je ne veux pas particulièrement devenir un ange. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

Il avait secoué la tête.

Au cours de l'année, l'absence de son meilleur ami avait conduit inconsciemment le cœur de Kei à rechercher la chaleur de ses proches pour combler le vide. Tobias et son double l'avaient senti les deux avaient été plus présents. L'ange apparaissant le plus longtemps possible pour divers occasions comme le petit-déjeuné, les fêtes, pour la border -même si elle n'en avait pas besoin-, etc. Son autre elle, qu'elles avaient convenu de l'appeler « Dai » pour le Da de Danielle et le i de Kei au lieu de « Dobias » ou « Doby », ou même « Kei » ou « Danielle », avait fait connaître sa présence quasiment toutes les nuits pour l'entraîner, la conseiller ou tout simplement parler, exceptées celles où la jeune fille était trop épuisée mentalement. Les deux s'étaient bien entendues, elles avaient les mêmes goûts… même si elles n'avaient pas la même perception des choses et la même soif de sang ou l'envie de faire du mal.

-tousse- Mikaël -tousse-.

Quant à Tatsuma et Tobias, les deux avaient décidé de s'ignorer mutuellement la plupart du temps. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait discuter était Danielle. Rien d'étonnant.

En soi, c'était une année fatigante, mais paisible.

Leur retour l'était tout autant.

* * *

Kei n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se réveiller tôt pour sa première journée.

En se levant d'un coup, elle commença à se préparer et jeta un coup d'œil dans son miroir une dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandi dans l'année, et son père l'avait obligé de se couper les cheveux très courts car c'était plus pratique pour s'entraîner. Muni de l'uniforme de Teiko, avec un _pantalon_, elle se fit la réflexion que même si elle ressemblait à 90 % à un garçon, elle se trouvait plutôt mignonne.

En descendant, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur et marcha un peu plus vite en direction de la salle à manger.

Elle faillit percuter son ange mais il la rattrapa.

« -Bonjour Toby !

-Bonjour Danielle. Tu es de bonne humeur. » Sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête, peu habituée à être aussi dynamique le matin, même après un an d'entraînement. Le sommeil était une chose si précieuse après tout.

En voyant qu'il ne la lâchait toujours pas après quelques secondes, elle le regarda dans l'expectative.

Le sourire du brun sembla s'étirer pendant un instant.

« -Passe une bonne journée. Ton père a quelque chose à te dire. »

Sans méfiance, elle acquiesça avec confusion et lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle se précipita dans la cuisine, le ventre grognant.

Les trois s'attelèrent à table et après un traditionnel « Itatakimasu », ils mangèrent.

La jeune fille attendit que son père parle avec un visage détendu.

L'adulte ne dit rien pendant le repas mais alors que Kei se levait pour aller terminer de se préparer, il l'interpella :

« -Danielle. »

L'appelée regarda son père. Il fit un début de grimace avant de se reprendre et prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

« -Est-ce que… »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il ne savait pas quels mots employer. En passant une main sur son visage, il la regarda avec un visage légèrement rougissant.

« -Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te parler de… la puberté ? »

Le cœur de Kei rata un battement.

« -Oh. »

Quelque part, elle se sentit touchée par le fait qu'il sente devoir accomplir ce devoir… mais elle se contenta de rire.

« -Ça ira papa, je suis déjà passée par là.

-Ok. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé.

Malgré le fait que le corps de Danielle ait atteint l'âge de onze ans, elle n'avait pas encore subi de changements hormonales donc elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, même si l'idée de repasser par cette douloureuse période ne l'enchantait guère.

« -Tu n'as pas le droit de ramener des garçons, compris ? » exigea-t-il avec sérieux.

Kei réussit à garder son calme mais son fort intérieur se mit à rire plus fort.

En voyant l'amusement dans les yeux de la brune, Tatsuma se reprit :

« -Enfin, pas pour… »

L'adulte ne savait pas quel mot il devait utiliser. Même s'il savait que sa fille n'était pas une enfant, il se laissait facilement berner par ses yeux mignons et sa taille encore minuscule.

« -Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! »

Danielle laissa échapper un sourire.

« -Oui, oui, je sais papa. Et des filles ? »

La question prit au dépourvu l'homme.

« -Ah oui, bien sû-… Non plus ! »

Cette fois, Danielle laissa échapper un rire sonore qui résonna dans la pièce.

* * *

Kei soupira alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment administratif.

Étant donné qu'elle avait déjà raté une semaine de cours, le fait qu'elle doive se justifier était normal, mais cela ne faisait pas vraiment bonne impression pour sa future école.

En sortant de la pièce, elle s'accroupit. Mettant ses mains sur la tête dirigée vers le sol.

Elle était arrivée plus tôt dans la matinée et était même allée en classe.

Heureusement, en réponse à ses prières, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu à passer devant tout le monde pour se présenter comme dans la plupart des animes/manga qu'elle avait vu puisqu'elle n'était pas « nouvelle » mais « retardataire ».

Son arrivée se fit en toute discrétion et le professeur lui avait exceptionnellement donné les cours qu'elle avait manqués.

Il lui avait aussi dit que ce serait dans son intérêt de choisir rapidement un club pour trouver un groupe et trouver une place dans le collège.

Le club de basket avait été évidemment son premier choix, mais elle avait vu qu'il y avait aussi un club de manga, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans son ancienne scolarité, de lecture et elle avait aussi envie d'essayer le club de volley et d'athlétisme.

Cependant, son emploi du temps n'admettrait qu'une seule activité.

Donc bon…

« -_Au moins, je serai avec Seijuro. Ça fait très longtemps. »_

Des souvenirs de leur enfance surgirent dans son esprit. Elle se souvint de sa peau pure et douce, de son sourire lumineux et innocent, de son odeur rassurante et des ses yeux rubis.

Elle les imagina s'amuser ensemble. Sortir, jouer au basket, courir, rire ensemble.

La jeune fille avait refusé d'être trop impatiente de vivre leurs retrouvailles, mais son inconscient y aspirait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression que bien plus qu'une année s'était écoulée. La distance et le poids de la perte de son meilleur ami l'avait un peu éloigné de son père et de son ange les premières semaines du déménagement, mais elle n'avait pas pu leur en vouloir longtemps, surtout en constatant avec des yeux adoucis qu'ils avaient essayé très durement de se faire pardonner. Elle avait fini par l'accepter, le cœur triste et la peur que son ami ne l'aime plus, ou l'ait oublié, ou l'ignore lorsqu'ils se reverraient mais prête pardonner aux deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde et qui ne l'avaient jamais laissé tombée.

La dernière conversation avec Seijuro fut brève, mais si décevante. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le prenne bien mais son cœur s'était inconfortablement serré dans une solitude et d'un abandon insupportables. Même si elle avait expérimenté des traumatismes et le sentiment de perte auparavant, la peur de ne plus pouvoir sentir le soutien de son premier ami l'avait saisie.

Néanmoins, elle avait toujours conservé l'espoir que, malgré ses larmes, malgré sa colère, malgré sa tristesse, malgré sa déception et sans doute son propre sentiment d'abandon, Seijuro chérissait toujours leur amitié, comme elle le faisait durant cette année de séparation…

Danielle ne savait pas si elle demandait trop, après tout elle était une anomalie, qui sait ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, mais elle voulait y croire.

* * *

« -Excusez-moi... »

En laissant échapper un petit cri très peu gracieux, Danielle se releva d'un bond et à cause de Dai qui n'avait pas arrêté de tester ses réflexes jusqu'à ce que ce soit instinctif, son poing entra en contact avec le ventre de la pauvre créature qui l'avait interpellée.

En jetant un coup d'œil hésitant sur le corps par terre, la brune ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter dans sa tête pour avoir réussi à assommer quelqu'un rien qu'avec un coup de poing, avec une force retenue… et sans son bracelet… et en fermant les yeux.

Par contre, elle maudit sa malchance lorsqu'elle vit QUI était au sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle passa sa main sur son visage. Une image d'elle se frappant la tête contre un mur se créa dans son esprit. Elle ne devrait probablement pas reproduire cette image dans la réalité, elle risquerait de faire des dégâts au mur.

Elle avait déjà émis la théorie que lors de la venue d'un autre monde d'un étranger, la chance de ce dernier baissait drastiquement pour s'adapter au niveau de drama du monde.

Sa deuxième théorie était qu'un dieu ou même Dieu, bref son Créateur (« -_ou Créatrice, qui sait? »_) s'amusait avec elle… mais étant donné qu'elle n'était pas convaincue d'être assez intéressante, jolie, spéciale, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour divertir un dieu, ou même attirer son attention, surtout sur une planète où vivait plus de 7,5 milliard d'individus, dont 67, 1 millions en France, elle avait vite passé à la trappe cette hypothèse… mais parfois… parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'énerver. C'était une question rhétorique évidemment, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment… mais quand même.

En serrant les dents et tordant ses mains, elle sortit de ses brèves pensées et soupira.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et testa sa force. Avec l'entraînement de Dai, elle savait qu'elle pourrait se contrôler un minimum pour le porter mais elle ne voulait pas risquer plus d'excitation pour cette journée.

Lorsqu'elle remit son bracelet et commença à le soulever comme une mariée avec plus ou moins d'hésitation, la jeune fille fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à le porter.

Sa force suffisait et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fière.

En essayant de ne pas paraître suspecte, elle marcha rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

« -_Première année, première semaine, PREMIER JOUR, p__remière rencontre, premier traumatisme. »_ Chanta-t-elle dans son esprit avec une fausse joie ironique.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle fut soulagée de voir que l'infirmière n'était pas là malgré le fait que la porte soit ouverte.

En se dépêchant de le déposer sur un lit, elle prit un papier vierge sur le bureau et après avoir hésité pendant plusieurs minutes, écrivit rapidement une note et l'a mise sur la table de chevet.

Malgré son envie de partir à la hâte, Danielle ne put s'empêcher d'observer les traits de l'autre en lui effleurant la peau douce de son front et ses cheveux, dont elle n'avait jamais au grand Dieu jamais vu une couleur naturelle comme la sienne. Même endormi, elle le trouvait incontestablement…

« -_Beau… »_

Une micro seconde après, elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« -_Intéressant ! Un visage __et des cheveux très __intéressant__s_. »

Sans attendre, ses jambes l'emmenèrent hors de la pièce.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya se retrouva bloqué par le corps d'un autre garçon devant la porte du secrétariat.

Il avait attendu quelques minutes sans rien dire mais il sembla qu'il n'allait pas bouger pendant un petit moment. Normalement, il serait repassé car en voyant l'état du garçon, il s'était dit qu'il devait être déprimé donc il ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Malheureusement, on lui avait demandé de justifier ses absences en urgence. Le problème était qu'il était là, mais le professeur ne l'avait pas entendu donc il devait aller directement s'expliquer avec l'administration.

En soupirant, il se résigna à faire connaître sa présence pour demander au garçon de se déplacer.

« -Excusez-moi... »

Et soudain, une douleur, puis le noir.

* * *

Le bleuté sentit une caresse légère sur ses cheveux et sur sa front.

Cependant, aussi vite qu'il l'avait ressentie, elle disparue. En pensant rêver, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et vit qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

A côté de lui, se trouvait une note.

« -_Pardon. _»

Le mot était simple, semblant nonchalant et sans sincérité, mais il vit derrière le papier plusieurs début de lettre mais gribouillées et barrées. Ce n'était donc pas quelque chose fait à la hâte sans réfléchir. Il devina que l'autre était soit très maladroit, soit très nerveux, ou même peut-être très sang-chaud pour frapper quelqu'un au hasard, ou autre chose qu'il ne pourrait pas penser… mais il supposa que ce n'était pas un acte malveillant. Surtout que la personne aurait très bien pu le laisser dans le couloir s'il avait vraiment été cruel. Mais le geste l'avait surpris, normalement, les gens ne font que crier lorsqu'il « apparaît » et même s'il avait déjà failli recevoir des coups, ce n'était jamais aussi rapide et puissant. Il avait très bien sentit le coup de poing.

Le fait est que ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'avait aucune part de responsabilité.

En se frottant le ventre, il décida de rester au lit un peu plus longtemps avant d'aller s'entraîner.

* * *

« -_DONC. Première journée, j'assomme un de mes héros préférés... »_

…

_« -Non c'est bien. C'est une bonne journée. »_ Pensa la brune en haussant les épaules avec un sourire sarcastique dans sa tête.

En essayant de chasser cet incident de son esprit, Danielle se dirigea vers le gymnase principal où résidait normalement le bureau de l'entraîneur et potentiellement le capitaine.

Observant l'architecture du bâtiment de dehors, elle vit avec étonnement que c'était plutôt grand pour un gymnase. En grimaçant, elle espéra que Kuroko n'avait pas vu son visage ou l'oublierait ou…

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent en même temps que ces angoisses lorsqu'elle vit l'équipe principale jouer. La porte étant ouverte, elle pouvait voir un peu de de l'action de l'extérieur.

Sans savoir à qui s'adresser pour s'inscrire, elle demanda au premier individu qu'elle croisa.

Il lui sembla un peu agacé qu'elle lui parle mais il lui répondit quand même d'aller voir l'entraîneur en désignant une porte.

* * *

Nerveuse, Danielle inspira et expira une grande bouffée d'air. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps donc Seijuro pourrait facilement la reconnaître, et même si ce n'était pas le cas…

« -_Je suppose que ce ne serait pas __**si **__grave. On était assez petit__s__ après tout, __mais ça ne fait qu'un an… __ »_

L'entraîneur, qu'elle avait reconnu vaguement comme un vieil homme au visage sérieux lui avait simplement fait remplir une fiche en lui disant que puisqu'elle n'avait pas assisté aux tests de la rentrée, elle devrait rester dans le dernier groupe le temps des nouveaux tests le mois prochain.

Elle lui avait demandé si ceux-ci s'entraînaient ici et il lui avait répondu négativement en ajoutant qu'ils étaient dans le gymnase n°2 en lui indiquant le chemin.

En le remerciant, elle partit.

* * *

Danielle ne se sentait absolument pas déçue de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer Seijuro.

Absolument pas.

Absolument pas.

« -_ABSOLUMENT PAS ! _»

En passant dans le gymnase, la jeune fille, trop perdue dans ses pensées, ne fit pas attention aux regards qu'elle reçus.

* * *

Les propriétaires des regards étaient hésitants sur la présence de la brune dans le gymnase.

L'un était empli de curiosité, un autre de perplexité, et un autre de surprise et d'impatience.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le gymnase n°2 que Kei se rendit compte à quel point la période d'attente jusqu'au prochain examen serait longue.

En arrivant à Teiko, Danielle avait certaines attentes. L'une était évidemment de retrouver son meilleur ami, une autre était de pouvoir assister aux premières loges aux changements et à l'évolution des différents membres de la générations des miracles.

L'une des plus importantes en plus de ces deux-là étaient simplement de pouvoir s'amuser avec des adversaires avec qui elle pourrait rehausser son niveau.

« -_C'EST TELLEMENT MORT. »_

Danielle observa avec pitié plusieurs joueurs qui ne pouvaient même pas dribbler correctement, n'avait aucune expérience de tirs et étaient hésitants à la moindre attaque extérieure.

Ces premiers jours d'entraînement de son ancienne vie lui revinrent en mémoire, elle se vit à leur place, en train d'apprendre et de se faire écraser par l'expérience des autres.

« -_D'un autre côté, ça pourrait être sympa. _»

Partager son jeu et son expérience avec les novices pourrait être une bonne idée. Ils pourraient servir de test d'essai pour observer ses propres compétences en tant que « senpai » même s'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était plus âgée.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la brune avait inconsciemment vu ces joueurs qui avaient besoin d'aide comme les futurs membres de la générations des miracles.

Eux aussi avaient eu besoin d'aide, de conseils, d'être guidé. C'était dommage que l'entraîneur ait été retiré avec un timing aussi mauvais pour eux.

Quand elle se rendit compte de cette association, Danielle essaya de se remémorer les épisodes de Teiko. D'après ses souvenirs, Aomine et les autres avaient encore plus sombré à ce moment-là et le nouvel entraîneur avait enfoncé la politique de jouer solo et seulement pour la victoire.

En soi, Kei pouvait comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait mais le système n'était pas parfait et avait conduit son ami à dédoubler sa personnalité.

En y réfléchissant, la jeune fille mit une main sous son menton.

« -_J'avais oublié, mais c'est vrai qu'il se fait un double. Est-ce que je devrais empêcher ça ? Dans un sens, cette nouvelle personnalité n'est pas vraiment mauvaise, elle répond juste au besoin de victoire de Seijuro. »_

Kei savait qu'empêcher Murasakibara d'affronter l'empereur ne serait sans doute pas assez. Elle ne voulait pas penser que le « destin » se laisserait tranquillement faire. Danielle avait évité la mort à Shiori mais elle avait failli aller en prison. Ce n'était que grâce à Tobias que la famille était encore soudée.

En soupirant, elle continua à y penser jusqu'à ce qu'une voix attira son attention.

« -Bonjour, tu dois être la nouvelle élève ? »

Danielle se retourna vers la voix grave. Elle reconnut le professeur qui lui avait conseillé de vite trouver un club. Quelle belle coïncidence.

« -Bonjour. »

L'homme (Nda : je l'imaginais en Bon de Blue Exorciste) lui expliqua le programme et lui fit faire des échauffements et des étirements.

Finalement il lui donna un ballon et lui dit d'appliquer les consignes qu'il avait écrit au tableau.

Puis, il partit.

En se dirigeant vers ledit tableau, elle lut :

« -_Cours groupe n°4 : Objectif : tirer, dribbler, __défendre.__ »_

…

_« -D'accord. »_

Commençant à s'exécuter, elle se mit à faire rebondir la balle en marchant lentement. Arrivée à une certaine distance, elle se mit en position et tira. Le ballon atterrit parfaitement dans le panier.

« -_Ouah. __Mais on est obligé de s'entraîner tout seul ?__ »_

Kei secoua la tête en relevant le menton.

« -_Non non non non non. Vas-y il n'y a rien de mieux de retravailler les bases ! _»

En gardant le moral, Danielle se mit à bouger plus rapidement et à imaginer plusieurs adversaires qui lui barrait la route. En dribblant, elle les passa et en sautant tout près du panier, elle marqua.

Cette petite routine dura bien vingt minutes avant que Kei n'entende l'entraîneur crier pour qu'ils se rassemblent.

« -Vous êtes 14, mettez-vous par deux et divisez-vous sur les deux parties du terrain. Deux équipes vont s'affronter. Une seule action. Celui qui la rate sort et laisse le prochain groupe affronter les vainqueurs. »

Immédiatement, la jeune fille regarda timidement autour d'elle… pour s'apercevoir que la plupart des groupes étaient déjà fait. Les autres avaient eu une semaine pour se lier d'amitié alors très vite, elle se retrouva toute seule.

Mal à l'aise, elle s'apprêta à aller voir le coach lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait que douze personnes autour d'elle.

« -_Bah… ? » _

En fronçant les sourcils, elle observa le gymnase.

Soudainement, une idée lui vint et la brune se réprimanda. Sa mémoire lui avait décrit la manière dont la génération des miracles allaient plus ou moins sombrer mais il avait omis de lui faire connaître avant la position originale du sixième membre fantôme.

« -_Le prof a dit qu'on était 14. DONC, soit le dernier est allé au toilette ou autre, SOIT… _»

N'osant plus bouger de peur de faire une bêtise, elle réussit à ne faire que sursauter lorsqu'elle entendit la voix douce et tranquille d'un bleuté derrière elle.

Dans sa tête, un filet de sang coula de sa lèvre en ayant tenté de garder son sang-froid et freiner ses réflexes.

« -Pas…_ une… deuxième fois. » _Se dit-elle à moitié dans sa tête, à moitié à voix haute.

En tournant son corps avec raideur, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kuroko Tetsuya.

En serrant ses lèvres, elle arriva difficilement à garder un masque de neutralité.

« -Salut… »

L'autre ne dit rien. Après quelques instants, il tendit la main en souriant timidement.

« -Prends soin de moi, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à résister au visage mignon du collégien. En arrivant miraculeusement à garder son calme, elle lui fit un petit sourire en lui serrant la main.

Sa peau était douce mais elle retira rapidement sa main pour supprimer la tentation de faire quelque chose d'impoli.

La sensation resta cependant. En inspirant et expirant profondément, elle lui proposa de commencer.

* * *

En observant son partenaire, Danielle savait qu'il l'avait reconnu… et il savait qu'elle savait. Il n'avait cependant pas l'air trop mal en point, même après son coup de poing.

Heureuse de ne pas lui avoir fait de mal, elle mit plus d'ardeur dans leur match. Même avec le niveau novice du bleuté, il était vif et rapide donc ils n'avaient jamais perdu. Les autres n'étaient pas de taille contre elle mais elle s'assurait de ne pas jouer seule et de faire participer son partenaire.

* * *

Danielle avait complètement oublié sa déception de ne pas avoir vu Seijuro en jouant avec son… son… coéquipier. Après tout, elle aurait tout le temps de le chercher, ils avaient des années devant eux.

En attendant, elle se dirigea lentement vers Kuroko Tetsuya. Nerveuse jusqu'aux os, une de ses jambe était raide et refusait de fonctionner correctement, un peu comme si quelque chose s'y accrochait. L'autre jambe par contre se dirigeait vers le bleuté, ce qui lui faisait prendre une position un peu étrange.

La jambe fonctionnelle représentant le côté qui voulait se rapprocher de son héros, se lier d'amitié et l'autre jambe, celle qui ne voulait pas bouger, représentait son côté beaucoup moins confiant et qui avait peur du rejet.

Malgré le conflit interne et le chaos dans son esprit, Kei fit de son mieux pour garder une voix normale :

« -Ku... »

Pour ne pas bégayer, elle avala une gorgée de salive et prit une profonde inspiration lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« -Kuroko-kun, je me demandais si par hasard, tu voudrais, enfin si ça t'intéresserait de prendre… d-de faire quelque chose après les cours. Je veux dire, ensemble. Tu vois ? Puisqu'on est coéquipiers, tout ça… »

Fort heureusement, au cours de l'année, elle avait fait de son mieux pour supprimer entièrement ses tics nerveux et fit de son mieux pour rester calme en attendant la réponse de l'autre.

« -J'en serais ravi. » dit-il avec un micro-sourire.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, son masque de neutralité se brisa un peu. Un sourire éblouissant éclata sur son visage et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« -Ok ! Hum… Je vais me changer, et…

-Je t'attends dehors.

-D'accord, merci ! »

* * *

Les propriétaires des paires d'yeux qui avaient vu Danielle sortir du gymnase lors de leur entraînement se souvenaient parfaitement de leur rencontre respective avec Nakamura Kei lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfant.

Leurs yeux l'avaient instinctivement repérés lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leur gymnase.

Cependant il leur avait fallu du temps pour se remémorer qui était « ce garçon » et pourquoi ils avaient l'impression de « le » connaître.

La réponse leur vint et leur cœur rata un battement en se souvenant de d'admiration, de l'excitation et de l'adrénaline que cette personne avait provoquées en eux.

Ils n'iraient jamais jusqu'à dire que Kei était un héros à leurs yeux, non quand même pas, mais ils devaient bien admettre que c'était leur objectif de dépasser son niveau, quel qu'il soit et de pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux avec fierté. Ils avaient été en quelque sorte inspirés en la voyant jouer, en la voyant gagner, et ils voulaient la surpasser, surpasser l'image qu'ils avaient vu. L'ange qui avait sauté devant eux, qui les avait écrasé avec force par sa passion et son expérience.

Ils voulaient briller autant, voire plus.

* * *

« -Ton amie, Nakamura Kei est rentrée au Japon ce weekend. » annonça la voix grave d'Akashi Masaomi alors qu'il mettait délicatement un morceau de poulet dans sa bouche.

Le sentiment que Seijuro ressentit fut violent, soudain et invasif. Un tourbillon de pensées et de sentiments vola dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Immédiatement, il n'avait plus l'impression qu'une seule année s'était écoulée mais qu'une éternité de vide venait de prendre fin en une seconde.

Il remercia mentalement son père d'avoir attendu qu'il finisse la bouchée qu'il était en train de mâcher. Ses couverts suspendus dans leurs gestes, il laissa son esprit s'éloigner une seconde en jetant un coup d'œil sur son poignet où reposait la montre aux motifs de basket que lui avait donné son amie il y a longtemps le jour de ses 6 ans. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti pendant cette année d'absence et spécialement durant le dernier jour où il l'avait vu.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés.

Ses propres moments de regret et de tristesse ressurgirent.

Ses résolutions lui revinrent également en mémoire. Il s'était promis de s'excuser. Il s'en souvenait.

Le collège Teiko était grand, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas la trouver.

Ce serait facile pour lui.

« -D'accord. »

* * *

Shiori et Masaomi n'étaient aucunement dupes par cette réponse simple, brève et paraissant désintéressée. Ils voyaient avec clarté les sentiments qu'avaient provoqué cette nouvelle dans les yeux de leur fils. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'absence de sa meilleure amie avait causée pendant un temps, et même peut-être encore jusqu'à maintenant, une vie à demi-vécue. Certes il continuait de sourire et de rire sincèrement, de vivre sans plus de regret qu'il l'avait fait durant les premières semaines du départ, mais cette année représentait un long moment de solitude, de manque d'air et de l'amour de la jeune fille.

Une étincelle couleur or venait de briller dans les yeux de leur fils, une étincelle qui avait disparue depuis le départ de Nakamura Kei.

Les deux parents avaient gravement sous-estimé l'impact émotionnel qu'avait eu Danielle sur leur fils. Ils s'en étaient vivement inquiétés et avaient essayé par tous les moyens de remplir le vide dans son cœur.

En soi, ils avaient en parti réussi car Kei avait laissé Seijuro prendre confiance en lui et être plus sociable, plus fort, s'acceptant lui-même et ne plus faire attention au regard des autres. Cette séparation lui avait permis de relever suffisamment la tête pour devenir meilleur.

La nouvelle de son arrivée sembla l'entraîner à nouveau dans un délicieux bonheur, et se faire envoler tout sentiment négatif, mais Shiori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveuse et craignit que la situation ne devienne incontrôlable. Elle avait peur que son fils ne se laisse submerger et contrôlé par ses émotions. Elle avait peur. Ce que ressentait son fils pour cette jeune fille semblait un peu trop fort pour son âge.

Masaomi soupira mais ne dit rien. Il s'était promis de ne rien faire pour les séparer mais le regard sur le visage de son fils l'inquiéta, non seulement pour les mêmes raisons que son épouse, mais également pour Kei. Shiori n'avait pas été sa première amie, puis petite-amie, d'autres s'étaient risquées et y avait laissé des plumes. Il ne voulait pas que la petite fille se blesse davantage au contact de sa famille… plus qu'elle ne l'avait été dans le passé.

Quoi qu'il en soit et malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver, bon ou mauvais, Masaomi soutiendrait son fils.

Si les deux parents avaient des pensées qui s'accordaient, ils ne savaient pas que leur détermination pour protéger leur enfant était différente.

Si Masaomi apporterait son soutien pour tout ce que **voudra** Seijuro, Shiori apporterait ce dont Seijuro aurait **besoin**.

* * *

**NDA : VOILA ! J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque-là et je vous invite à laisser un commentaire pour ce retour fabuleux de Kei ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Seijuro écouta les explications de leur professeur avec un visage plein de curiosité... mais en réalité, ses yeux arboraient un désintérêt détaché presque imperceptible.

En profitant du fait qu'il ait déjà étudier chez lui ce passage, il commença à laisser son esprit dériver.

* * *

_Flashback _

_L'héritier Akashi avait commencé à apprendre les règles de Shogi aussitôt qu'il avait pu réfléchir. Son père avait exigé de lui une parfaite maîtrise et il avait aimé l'apprentissage de ce jeu, c'était l'un des seuls auxquels son père daignait jouer avec lui. _

_Lorsque Danielle lui avait offert une montre et un livre sur ce jeu, il lui avait proposé d'apprendre avec lui. Ses yeux chocolats avaient été hésitants mais avec quelques encouragements, il avait réussi à la pousser à jouer avec lui.  
En fait, il avait déjà lu le livre mais il fit semblant de suivre avec lui alors qu'il lui expliquait les bases. Il avait vu un sourire se dessiner quand il a utilisé son cadeau et leur partie avait été intéressante, même si leurs niveaux étaient très différents. _

_A la fin de leur troisième partie, Kei avait finalement saisi quelques bases du jeu. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, elle avait toujours été intelligente. _

_"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard, Kei ?"_

_Pris au dépourvu par cette question, Seijuro vit une certaine confusion dans sur son visage, ne voyant sans doute pas le rapport avec leur jeu.  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le regard plongé sur le plateau.  
_

_"-Je veux... juste rester..."_

_Sans savoir comment traduire ses pensées, elle posa sa joue sur son poing en posant un regard étrange sur lui. _

_"-Tu veux dire comme métier ?"_

_Il cligna des yeux, surpris d'entendre sa voix, il s'était laissé distraire par ses réflexions sur pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça._

_"-En général. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire les prochaines années."_

_Elle bougea une pièce en riant. _

_"-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me poses la question. _

_-Bien sûr que je vais te la poser."_

_Elle pinça ses lèvres. _

_"-Je voudrais devenir écrivaine."_

_Il fut un peu pris au dépourvu par sa déclaration. _

_"-Pourquoi ?"_

_Son amie détourna le regard. _

_"-Ça a toujours été un stupide rêve d'enfant."_

_Il fronça les sourcils. _

_"-Ce n'est pas stupide."_

_Elle ne sembla pas convaincue. Sans le vouloir, elle adopta une mine un peu triste. En soupirant, il décida de changer un peu de sujet :_

_"-Bon, et tu veux faire quoi comme études ?"_

_Elle haussa un sourcil_

_"-Tu es très sérieux aujourd'hui." rit-elle. _

_"-Je suis toujours sérieux." Dit-il en arborant un air fier. _

_Pendant un moment, elle lui jeta un regard étrange, et hésita avant de lui répondre.  
Quand il pensa qu'elle n'allait pas le faire, il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole mais elle le coupa :  
_

_"-J'aimerais... aller au collège Teiko. J'ai entendu dire que leur club de basket était bien. Je voudrais y aller."_

_Seijuro ne dit rien. _

_"-Et pour le lycée ?"_

_Encore une fois, elle marqua un temps de pause._

_"-Je ne sais pas encore. On verra ce qui m'intéressera et mon état d'esprit à ce moment-là."_

_Fin flashback_

* * *

"-_Et nous y voilà._"

Seijuro ne savait honnêtement pas si sa meilleure amie d'enfance aller revenir... mais dans un élan d'espoir, il s'était inscrit au même collège où elle voulait être élève.  
Le fait qu'un autre être humain en dehors de sa famille puisse l'influencer autant l'intimidait quelque peu.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à l'aura lumineuse que dégageait Kei et de son désir de vouloir rester près de cette lumière apaisante, de sentir son halo l'envelopper et le rassurer. C'était un sentiment étrange et malgré sa volonté de ne pas y succomber, il se retrouva de plus en plus à y penser.

En fermant les yeux, il brisa son train de pensées et se força à se concentrer plus sur le cours pour éviter de penser à la jeune fille.

"-_Je veux rejouer avec elle..._"

En fronçant les sourcils, il se mit une petite tape mentale et en passant une main sur son visage, il concentra son esprit et ses yeux sur leur professeur.

* * *

Il faisait plutôt chaud pour un mois d'avril alors juste après l'entraînement d'hier, Danielle et Tetsuya était allés prendre une glace.

Ils avaient fait connaissance et la brune avait été ravie de se rapprocher un peu du bleuté.

"-_Il était si mignon, et son sourire..."_

En rêvassant paresseusement, elle ne fit pas attention au cours et rata la manière dont quelques personnes autour d'elle observait son visage heureux.

"-Nakamura-kun !"

Tout à coup, le visage de Kei redevint un masque de calme et d'attention. Elle se leva à la seconde en attendant son professeur par réflexe.

"-Oui !"

Elle fixa son professeur.

"-Comme c'est gentil à toi de te lever pour aller au tableau." dit-il avec un sourire et en lui tendant son feutre.

"-Il faisait juste l'appel." lui chuchota-t-on dans son dos.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître embarrassée.

Son cœur battait fort alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'adulte sous le regard de tout le monde.

"-_Allez, j'ai 21 ans, je vois pas ce qui pourrait me stresser. C'est juste des petits collégiens."_

En prenant le feutre, un silence s'était instauré et alors qu'elle commençait à répondre facilement aux équations de mathématique, Danielle se demanda pourquoi l'homme ne continuait pas d'appeler les autres.

"-Nakamura-kun, tu dois expliquer à voix haute comment tu fais."

Une seconde passa avant qu'elle ne commence à parler.

"-Nakamura-kun, regarde la classe quand tu lui parles.

-Oui.

-Plus fort !"

Sa voix fut tellement petite que le professeur était sûr que personne d'autre que lui ne l'avait entendu.

En se retournant, tout le monde put voir que Nakamura Kei n'était absolument pas à l'aise dans ses baskets. Le regard fuyant et le visage légèrement rouge, ils voyaient tous à quel point elle se faisait violence pour garder un faciès calme et impassible.

En montrant la première question, elle recommença à parler.

"-Alors, pour résoudre ça, je vais utiliser..."

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme mais les explications étaient très claires donc tout le monde put prendre note.

A la fin du cours, quelques personnes vinrent à elle.

"-Nakamura-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce passage, s'il te plait ?"

Les autres acquiescèrent, attentifs.

Le regard confus et presque timide, Kei commença à leur expliquer certains passages et leur donna quelques astuces facilement mémorisables.

"-Merci !"

Ayant peur que sa voix puisse monter trop dans les aiguës et être tremblante. Danielle se contenta de leur faire un sourire hésitant en hochant la tête.

"-Hn."

Sincèrement, la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à son comportement et ses réactions. Dans son ancienne vie, il est vrai qu'elle était très timide lors des présentations et quand elle devait parler en public, mais c'était une tout autre époque et mentalement, elle se pensait assez âgée pour ne plus être aussi...

"-_P__athétique."_

Finalement, c'était l'inverse, avec les années de primaires où elle n'avait n'avait fourni que peu d'efforts pour parler aux étrangers, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa capacité de socialisation était tombée au plus bas.

La mine légèrement triste, Kei fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser les visages amicaux et souriants devant elle le voir. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, même si culturellement le retour en France avait été une bénédiction, la fillette mal vécu de perdre un environnement aussi familier et avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis, même si elle n'en voulait pas particulièrement, c'était toujours agréable de parler avec quelqu'un et de ne pas être seule pour déjeuner ou pour former un groupe d'étude.

Cette dernière année, elle n'avait eu aucun ami proche, juste quelques connaissances qu'elle ne voyait jamais en dehors de leurs classes. Même pas dans les couloirs. Les autres l'évitaient généralement à cause de son comportement plus calme et sérieux mais venaient beaucoup la voir pour avoir des conseils ou des devoirs. Même si ce genre de choses étaient triviales et ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir un peu solitaire.

"-Nakamura, puisque c'est la pause midi, tu venir venir déjeuner avec nous ?" demanda l'un des garçons.

Sans qu'elle le veuille, sa tête qui s'était un peu baissée se releva soudainement. A part Seijuro et Hiro, on l'avait rarement invité à déjeuner.

"-Okay." répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Sans vouloir en attendre trop, Kei décida que ce geste ne voulait rien dire et que c'était sans doute pour la remercier de son aide... mais tout de même.

"-_Ce serait bien que je me fasse des... amis. Papa éviterait de s'en faire pour moi comme l'année dernière. Même si je lui ait dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ok, je vais le faire, mais seulement pour que papa évite de s'inquiéter. Et puis, ce sera toujours bien d'avoir des personnes que je connais dans la classe, plus pratique."_

Avec sa nouvelle volonté, elle se leva avec le reste du groupe. La jeune fille discutait pour deux avec elle en lui racontant ses impressions de Teiko tandis que les deux garçons discutaient entre eux.  
Cependant, lorsque l'un des deux garçons, le brun, vit que Danielle gardait le silence, il la désigna silencieusement à son ami, le blond, et ils conversèrent silencieusement.  
Après un hochement de tête commun, il prit la parole :

"-Alors, j'ai vu que tu étais arrivée une semaine après nous, tu faisais l'école buissonnière ?" (NDA : j'avais pensé à l'apparence d'Ashitaka en plus jeune de "Princesse Mononoké")

Les lèvres de Danielle se crispèrent.

_"-Que des collégiens, ce ne sont que des collégiens."_

En prenant une rapide inspiration, elle lui répondit :

"-Je suis rentrée précipitamment en fait. Il y a encore deux semaines, j'étais en France et...

-Ouah ! La France ! Pourquoi t'y étais ?" cria l'autre. (NDA : Hauru blond dans le "Château ambulant", avec les cheveux courts)

"-Mon père avait un travail là-bas donc on y a déménagé et on est revenu un peu tardivement.

-Tu parles bien français alors ?" demanda le brun.

"-Oui, très bien.

-Tu peux dire quelques mots ?

**-Merci pour ton invitation. C'est vraiment très gentil à toi. J'espère qu'on pourra être amis.**

-C'est super bizarre !" ria le blond.

"-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda l'autre.

La brune sentit ses joues s'enflammer et elle se réprimanda. En se calmant, elle répondit d'une voix bien plus posée :

"-Ça veut dire, "J'ai faim, j'espère que j'aurais assez d'argent pour la cantine."

Tout le monde fut pris d'un petit rire après une seconde de silence.

"-Quels mots tu connais d'autre ? Oh ! Comment est-ce qu'on dit "Tu es mignon ?" ?" demanda la fille. (NDA : Isabel de "Aot")

-**Tu es mignon.  
**

-Et comment on dit "je veux manger beaucoup de poissons" ?

-**Je veux manger beaucoup de poissons.**"

Les deux garçons rirent ensemble et Danielle sourit un peu.

* * *

"-Et comment on dit "Je t'aime" ?

Danielle et les autres se retournèrent pour voir une fille (NDA : Béatrice avec les cheveux lâchés de "Umineko no Naku Koro ni").  
Ayant entendu la question, Kei ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu intimidée par le regard pesant de la nouvelle venue. Une main sur la hanche et la posture confiante, elle avait un sourire prédateur sur le visage et ses yeux bleus reflétaient un amusement que Danielle ne comprenait pas.

"-Oh oui ! Bonne idée, je pourrais le dire en français, ça me donnera un air princier !" s'exclama le blond en gloussant.

"-Nakamura-kun, je te présente Shizuku Misaki. Elle est en dernière année." lui dit la fille aux couettes.

"-Bonjour." salua Kei en s'inclinant légèrement.

"-Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais là !

-Alors ? Comment tu dis "Je t'aime" ?"

Danielle ne répondit pas tout de suite. En se forçant à rester immobile, elle essaya de ne pas paraître embarrassée sous le regard insistant de la fille.

Personne ne parla, attendant.

"-On dit **Je t'aime**." fit Kei en regardant ailleurs.

En riant, la fille s'avança devant elle, lui prit le visage et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue.

"-**Je t'aime. Je veux te manger. Tu es beaucoup mignon.**" dit-elle.

Les yeux de Danielle s'écarquillèrent et elle se dégagea de la prise. Sentant encore la sensation sur sa joue, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma ensuite.

"-_Trop mignon_."

Les garçons rirent et ils reprirent leur route, Kei intimidée, évita de se rapprocher des filles qui avaient commencé à discuter entre elles et et resta près des garçons.

* * *

Au réfectoire, Kei put constater à quel point l'espace était architecturalement très grand. Beaucoup de bavardages et de bruits virent aux oreilles de la brune et elle grimaça légèrement.

Deuxième problème, la jeune fille voyait les autres sortir des cartes qui semblaient spécifiques à l'établissement.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-elle à l'un des garçons en désignant ladite carte.

"-C'est une carte qui permet de payer.

-Je ne peux pas payer en liquide ?

-Non.

-Oh. Et comment on a cette carte ?

-C'est une carte qu'on te remet quand tu arrives à Teiko. C'est un peu comme une carte d'étudiant.

-Où on la trouve ?

-A l'administration, mais c'est fermée à la pause."

Danielle marqua une pause.

"-Je vois. Bon, je suppose que ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Je vais déjeuner à l'extérieur."

La mine un peu triste, Kei s'inclina légèrement devant les autres, puis sortit de la file.

Les quatre se regardèrent. Le brun soupira avant de se diriger vers Danielle. Il allait prendre le bras de Danielle mais elle se retourna et claqua sa main.  
Les yeux écarquillés, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il ramena sa main près de lui en caressant la peau.  
Le choc sur son visage se reflétait sur la jeune fille devant lui et en baissant les yeux sur sa main, elle parut être mitigée entre le regret et l'agacement.

"-Désolé, je voulais pas... C'est que... J'ai..."

En ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se frotter la nuque, elle reprit en soupirant :

"-Non c'est pas contre toi, désolé. Mon père est un... dans la police et il m'a entraîné au point que je réagisse quand quelqu'un essaie de me toucher par derrière. Donc..."

Les joues de Danielle étaient plus rouges que rouges.

Juste quand elle pensait que ce serait le moment de partir, , la fille aux yeux bleus, parla :

"-On peut tous aller déjeuner à l'extérieur. Il y a pas mal de trucs qu'on pourrait faire.

-Ce serait bien, de toute façon, je n'aime pas ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui." dit la fille aux couettes.

"-Menteuse. Tu manges tout ce qui te passe à portée de main." dit le blond en ricanant.

La fille grommela et l'autre fille donna un coup discret au garçon dans son dos.

Kei sentit son cœur battre plus fort, mais ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

"-Si vous voulez." dit-elle en souriant.

Elle ne continua pas ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite parce qu'elle sentit une autre présence derrière elle.

* * *

"-Kei."

* * *

"-Seijuro." dit-elle en se retournant avec un air impatient et surpris sur son visage.

Tout à coup, le peu de confiance qu'elle avait réussi à réunir s'évapora alors qu'elle se demandait s'il avait tout vu.

Soudainement timide, elle ne sut pas quoi dire. En réussissant à garder sa bouche fermée et à ne pas dire n'importe quoi, elle réussi à faire un mouvement de tête dans sa direction.

"-Salut."

Son ami d'enfance ne dit rien. En fait, il avait l'air un peu dangereux, malgré son visage mignon. Ses souvenirs la ramenèrent à leur dernière dispute, elle s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il l'évite ou ne la reconnaisse pas, mais la brune pensa qu'il était toujours en colère contre elle pour le laisser, enfin peut-être, il avait l'air plus confiant et plus comme dans l'anime donc elle avait peine à y croire. Ses yeux semblait se délecter de son malaise.

Cependant, cela ne pourrait être qu'une impression parce qu'il lui sourit gentiment comme avant juste après et ce sentiment disparu.

"-Je venais te donner ta carte. Je n'ai pas pu te voir hier. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin à cette heure." dit-il en lui souriant et lui tendant ledit objet.

Elle le prit et une seconde plus tard, des bras enveloppèrent sa silhouette.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi c'était lui qui l'avait. Elle imagina qu'il était déjà proche des professeurs.

* * *

Seijuro ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que son amie d'enfance, Nakamura Kei, se tenait devant lui, à portée de bras.

Elle avait un peu changée, là où avant ces cheveux étaient mi-long, là on pourrait croire qu'elle était un garçon, encore plus que d'habitude, surtout avec son uniforme masculin... mais son visage avaient incontestablement certains traits féminins. En jetant un très rapide regard sur le reste de son corps, il put voir qu'elle était plus musclée que la plupart des jeunes filles... et des garçons. Elle était aussi grande que lui, voire deux ou trois centimètres de plus.

En conclusion, si son amie avait été un garçon, elle aurait été un bourreau des cœur androgyne.

Seulement, c'était une fille, alors avec un sourire il la prit dans ses bras après lui avoir remis sa carte, en jetant un regard désintéressé sur les quatre autres derrière elle.

Il espérait que cette seule touche affectueuse crierait subtilement et suffisamment fort pour que ces personnes entendent et comprennent bien "à moi".

Il put voir que la la jeune fille aux couettes était curieuse et les garçons étaient perplexes. La file aux yeux bleus n'avait pas l'air ravie mais elle montrait également de la curiosité.

* * *

Ce fut Danielle qui mit fin à l'étreinte.

"-Ouah Seijuro, comment ça va ?

-**Bien merci."**

Danielle haussa les sourcils, agréablement surprise :

"-**Je ne savais pas que tu...  
**

-**Quelques mots.**"

Il n'avait fait qu'étudier la grammaire, la conjugaison et le vocabulaire qui pourraient l'aider à parler dans la langue natale de son amie à son retour.  
En soit, il ne connaissait que les bases.  
En souriant, Danielle se retourna pour regarder les autres. D'ailleurs elle se rendit compte avec embarras qu'elle ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. En se notant à elle-même de faire attention en classe quand leur professeur les appellerait, elle dit rapidement à Seijuro :

"-Seijuro, on allait... tous déjeuner, tu veux manger avec nous ?"

Ledit jeta un coup d'œil sur la troupe, puis sur son amie qui avait toujours l'air hésitante.

"-Avec plaisir." dit-il en souriant.

Les autres ne semblaient pas spécialement ravis contrairement à Kei qui rayonnait. Pourtant, l'adolescent continua de sourire, malgré le fait qu'ils sentirent tous que ce sourire là n'était pas aussi sincère. Il les avait presque totalement ignoré depuis qu'il était apparu et son regard était aussi froid que son attitude envers eux.  
Seulement, dès lors que la brune l'avait invité, son attitude changea complètement et il leur jeta un regard beaucoup plus doux et leur parla avec une voix amical :

"-Je suis Akashi Seijuro. Ravi de vous rencontrer."

En faisant un pas en avant, le blond s'introduit avec un sourire gai :

"-Je suis Shiroku Haru. Enchanté !

-Sen Takashi." Dit le brun.

"-Azabu Mayoka." dit la fille aux couettes.

"-Shizuku Misaki." dit la fille au yeux bleus.

* * *

Seijuro avait fait de son mieux pour capter l'attention de son amie tout au long du repas et refaire autant connaissance que possible en rattrapant le temps perdu. Il avait parfaitement réussi à le faire pendant les trente premières minutes de leur repas.

L'une des filles, celle avec les cheveux couleur bordeaux n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre le message cependant et s'empressa de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation en mettant un bras autour de Kei pour stopper leur conversation.

"-Heyyyyy, alors, vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?"

Danielle fronça les sourcils.

"-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que vous avez l'air de vouloir être seuls tous les deux... et tu as complètement changé avec lui... et vous vous appelez même par vos prénoms !

-C'est parce qu'on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits avec Seijuro.

-Depuis combien de temps ?" demanda Misaki, les regardant.

"-Il me semble qu'on avait cinq ou six ans quand on s'est rencontré." répondit Kei après une courte pause.

Misaki acquiesça. En jetant un regard à l'Akashi, elle sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement.

"-_Il a un bel avantage._" pensa-t-elle en faisant un contact visuel avec lui.

Le roux plissa les yeux.

Un éclair passa entre eux. L'air déterminés, aucun des deux ne détourna le regard.

"-Seijuro, est-ce que ça te dit de venir jouer avec moi après les cours et l'entraînement ?"

Sans la regarder, Seijuro sourit en lui répondant.

"-J'aimerais beaucoup... mais ça fait longtemps, tu es sûre que tu ne seras pas fatiguée ?"

Il était évidemment au courant qu'elle faisait partie du dernier groupe mais lui ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela, il ne pouvait pas changer la hiérarchie du club, alors il attendait avec impatience la fin du mois. Il allait proposer quelque chose de moins physique comme jeu, surtout après l'entraînement, mais il fut ravi de voir que son amie désirait toujours jouer avec lui.

"-Pas du tout ! C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander.

-Rien ne pourrait me faire refuser ta proposition, Kei."

Il accentua légèrement sa voix sur son prénom et sans que personne ne le voit, Misaki laissa échapper pendant une seconde une grimace, cassant son visage amical.

En souriant à la fois à Danielle et à Misaki, Seijuro mit son menton sur sa main et dit :

"-Parfait alors. J'ai hâte.

-De quoi vous parlez ?" Demanda avec une voix forte Misaki.

"-Kei et moi jouons au basket l'un contre l'autre depuis que nous sommes enfants, maintenant qu'elle est de retour de son séjour, il n'y a aucune raison pour ne pas le refaire.

-Oh, ça a l'air marrant, ça vous dérange si on vient ?"

Ensemble, Danielle et Seijuro répondirent simultanément :

"-Oui.

-Non."

Danielle regarda avec confusion son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

"-Je veux juste dire qu'ils ne connaissent rien au basket et que je sais que tu aimes les défis." soupira l'Akashi.

-Plus on est fous, plus on rit !" S'esclama Mayoka.

"-Super ! Alors on s'attend devant les portes après vos entraînement respectifs ?" dit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus en regardant les autres.

Le visage de Takashi, Haru et Mayoka arborait respectivement un air distant, curieux et excitée. Takashi avait l'air de dire "ne m'implique dans ça.", Haru "oh, pourquoi pas ?" et Mayoka "Je veux jouer ! Ca va être super amusant !".

* * *

Le déjeuné continua tranquillement. Haru, Mayoka et Takashi discutant paisiblement et parlant parfois avec Kei, et les deux autres, Misaki et Seijuro s'alternant et se disputant subtilement Danielle en se lançant des piques avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

Lorsque le moment fut venu de retourner en classe, alors que Seijuro se séparait du groupe, il vit Misaki prendre le bras de son amie et le serrer contre elle.

Sa langue tiqua avec un "tsk" et il se détourna avec raideur.

* * *

Shizuku Misaki n'aimait pas du tout Akashi Seijuro.

Elle aurait pu l'apprécier s'il n'était pas intéressée par l'objet de son propre intérêt. C'est vrai, après tout, il était mignon, venait d'une bonne famille, et avait un côté méchant qui ne lui aurait pas du tout déplu.

Seulement elle avait une personnalité assez possessive et compétitive. Elle considérait qu'elle avait tout autant le droit que lui de conquérir le cœur de Nakamura Kei. Ils étaient tous les deux attirés par l'aura lumineuse et innocente du jeune collégien. Même si elle était bien plus âgée que lui, surtout avec son année redoublée, les visage mignons et les pensées encore pures des collégiens étaient ce qu'elle préférait par dessus tout. Voir le choc, la confusion, leur hésitation à cause de leur inexpérience, la faisait se sentir supérieure, confiante et expérimentée. Elle voulait voir Kei se tortiller dans ses mains. Elle voulait le protéger et le voir pleurer.

L'une des autres choses est qu'elle adorait, était son caractère. Surtout quand il essayait de paraître fort alors qu'il était complètement embarrassé. Il lui donnait envie de lui tirer les joues pour l'embêter.

C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas l'Akashi. Quand il était présent, Kei paraissait plus confiant, plus apaisé, complétement à l'aise avec le monde. Cet effet calmant était contraire à ses souhaits et elle avait envie de le pousser pour l'éloigner. Elle adorait le timide et petit Nakamura, il serait tellement plus facile à avoir s'il ne pouvait pas lui dire quoique ce soit et encore moins refuser son amour. En plus, le petit garçon avait l'air de rechercher des amis. Ce qui était parfait, un chercheur d'attention. Elle allait lui en donner.

"Ce sera une partie de chasse amusante." ricana la jeune fille.

Bien que le petit Akashi ait l'avantage d'être l'ami d'enfance de Kei, elle avait plus d'expérience que lui et saurait reconnaître les signes de ceux qui voulaient seulement de rapprocher de lui en tant qu'ami et ceux qui étaient intéressés et en voulaient plus. Elle avait la chance que ce genre de pensée était encore assez rare pour les premières années mais elle devrait agir dès la fin de leur deuxième année, maximum au milieu de leur troisième année, où les hormones commencent à vivement prendre le dessus... et le petit Kei serait une cible de choix pour celles qui recherchent un cœur tendre, un visage mignon, une voix réconfortante et calme, et peut-être un corps viril dans le futur.

* * *

Après les cours, Kei retrouva avec plaisir Kuroko sur le terrain. Encore une fois, ils ont dû former des groupes et encore une fois, ils se mirent ensemble. Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas attendre de jouer avec la générations des miracles.

"-_Ça va être tellement épic._"

En toute sincérité, Danielle se retenait. Elle se retenait pour beaucoup de choses. Elle se retenait de frotter le cuir chevelu de Kuroko, elle se retenait de de rougir comme une fangirl déchaînée, elle se retenait pour le basket, elle se retenait avec ses pouvoirs, elle se retenait de poser des questions sur les autres membres au coach, sur la situation de l'équipe, sur la santé de l'entraîneur, sur la présence de certaines personnes dans les autres gymnases.

Oui, elle avait beaucoup de retenu. Comparé à son enfance, même avec les rencontres fortuites qu'elle a pu avoir, elle n'avait jamais été aussi stressée en si peu de temps.

Cependant, son esprit avaient failli se briser lorsque, malheureusement, Kuroko de par sa faible présence avait été renversé car il s'était mis entre elle et un autre joueur. Elle n'avait pas pu le voir à temps et le joueur avait bougé trop brusquement. Il était tombé de plein fouet sur elle et même si elle avait pu l'attraper à temps, ils étaient quand même tombé. C'était une chute très rapide, et elle n'avait même pas eu mal mais Tetsuya avait reçu un coup de coude à la tête et avait été étourdi pendant quelques instants. Sa joue sur son épaule, elle avait senti son souffle sur sa peau et en essayant de reprendre constance, il s'était inconsciemment accroché à son t-shirt en faisant une moue douloureuse.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle n'aurait pas fait attention et se serait tout simplement relevée et aurait demandé au coach si aller à l'infirmerie était nécessaire.

Seulement là, elle avait intérieurement paniqué et était restée pendant quelques secondes sans rien faire. Le visage rouge, elle ne dit rien et attendit que le bleuté se relève en lui soutenant les épaules. Le corps tout tendu et raide, le contact avait l'air de s'imprégner directement sur ses os et elle n'osa pas bouger plus.

"-Désolé." avait tout simplement dit le bleuté.

"-Ca va. C'est moi, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi. _Dans un manga shojo, ça aurait été une scène romantique bien dans le cliché."._

Elle le sentit se raidir. Baissant les yeux, elle le regarda se relever en titubant un peu.

"-Si tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie, tu devrais au moins te reposer sur le côté.

-D'accord." Dit-il après un petit moment en hochant la tête.

Elle se mit rapidement debout et alla s'installer à côté de lui. Puisqu'ils étaient des équipes de deux, elle ne pouvait pas jouer.

"-Désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas jouer."

Elle balaya ces excuses d'un revers de la main avec un sourire.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une pause. En plus, je vais aller jouer avec quelques amis après donc j'aurais ma dose de jouage."

En se frappant mentalement, elle fut reconnaissante à Kuroko ne pas faire attention à son mot inventé.

"-C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?"

Danielle sentit un peu de tristesse dans son ton.

"-C'est juste une question d'entraînement, j'y joue depuis au moins une décennie." rit-elle.

Tetsuya ne dit rien, le regard bas. L'esprit de la brune ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un chibi Kuroko triste et en passant une main sur son visage, elle décida de changer de sujet. Sujet qu'elle avait complètement oublié de parler avec lui.

"-Kuroko-kun, je suis désolée si j'ai été indiscrète, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder une des lettres que tu as dans ton sac."

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

"-Il était ouvert ! Et mon regard est passé dessus sans le vouloir."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle continua :

"-Désolé. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pourrais me donner le numéro de Ogiwara Shigehiro. Nous avons passé quelques temps ensembles quand on était petits mais il a déménagé et...

-Tu connais Ogiwara-kun ?"

Elle hocha la tête. Lorsque Danielle avait regardé l'anime, elle avait trouvé le bleuté très calme et mignon, mais elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien de lui dire qu'elle avait mis le nez dans ses affaires... même si elle n'en avait pas besoin car elle savait qu'ils s'envoyaient des lettres et des SMS.

En devenant inquiète lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, la jeune fille sentit que ses tiques nerveux voulaient revenir.

A la fin, lui-même hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

"-Je lui parlerai de toi.

-Merci." dit-elle.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya regardait avec son propre regard étonné sa partenaire d'entraînement alors qu'elle dansait sur le terrain. Il ne pouvait pas le décrire autrement. Ses mouvements étaient vifs, brutaux mais emprunts d'une maîtrise, d'une agilité, d'une grâce et d'une expérience dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement envieux et jaloux... mais il était surtout admiratif et perplexe, en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans le dernier groupe.  
Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais un joueur particulièrement échauffé et frustré, s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle dans un but clairement vil, visible dans ses yeux. Avec sa petit voix, il n'avait pas été sûr de pouvoir l'avertir à temps et s'était donc glissé entre eux pour prendre le coup.

L'autre n'était pas du tout doux dans ses coups. Le contact le rendit un peu perdu mais heureusement, rien de mal. Surtout que son coéquipier l'avait rattrapé.

Kei était gentiment restée avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et il lui en fut reconnaissant, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

"-Désolé."

"-Ca va. C'est moi, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi."

A ce moment, il avait sentit une traction agréable dans son coeur. Sans le vouloir, il se sentit vraiment heureux du mal sincère que se donnait son coéquipier pour jouer avec lui, malgré la différence de niveau.

Cependant, lorsque son ami(?) avait parlé de ce match, il avait sentit ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement et il avait voulu lui demander s'il pouvait venir jouer avec elle.  
Seulement, sa voix refusa de faire comme son cerveau lui avait commandé... pensant qu'il serait sans doute de trop. Avec son faible niveau, il pourrait l'ennuyer.  
En essayant de ne pas trop paraître déçu, il était content du changement de sujet. Il était également étonné qu'elle connaisse son ami mais se dit que ce serait amusant de les voir jouer l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Kei ne s'y attendait pas mais elle aurait dû le voir venir.

Son dos se raidit imperceptiblement quand elle vit son meilleur ami attendre devant le portail de leur école. En s'arrêtant brusquement, elle jeta un regard à Tetsuya qui la regardait curieusement.

"-J_'avais oublié qu'il avait l'habitude de m'attendre à cet endroit..."_

Danielle commença à transpirer et si elle avait une vue sur elle-même, elle pouvait s'imaginer en chibi, avec de grand yeux écarquillé, pas de bouche ni de nez mais avec de gros gouttes qui tombaient de sa tête.

_"-Ce ne serait pas un SI gros problème si Kuroko et Seijuro se rencontraient en première année hein ? HEIN !_"

En regardant dans la même direction que son ami, Kuroko avait presque aperçu la tignasse rouge de son futur capitaine.  
Seulement, le corps de Kei bougea sans qu'elle puisse réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle se mit devant lui et lui prit les joues pour qu'il ne puisse pas détourner la tête.

"-Kuroko-kun, je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais tu neveux pas sortir par l'autre portail ?"

Il la regarda curieusement, sans chercher à se dégager bizarrement.

"-Il y a une personne que j'évite un peu depuis mon arrivée, et elle est devant le portail."

Tetsuya voulu poser des questions mais se retint en voyant l'expression pressée et inquiète de son coéquipier.

"-Très bien."

Kei envoya une prière silencieuse alors qu'elle faisait le maximum pour ne pas faire de mouvement brusques et attirer l'oeil de son meilleur ami.

Malheureusement, la prière sembla tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd car ils avaient fait à peine un pas que Danielle entendit la voix de Seijuro.

"-Kei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-_Évi-DEMMENT_ !"

En arborant une expression plus calme, elle ferma les yeux avant de se retourner vers l'autre.

"-Hey ! _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?_"

* * *

**NDA : Voilà ! J'espère que l'attente n'étais pas un peu trop insupportable. J'avais des partiels, tout ça tout ça... **

**Bref, maintenant que je n'ai plus trop de cours, normalement les chapitres arriveront à un rythme moins longs. Surtout que j'ai déjà commencé à faire le prochain. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et dîtes moi si j'ai oublié des choses que j'avais dit que je mettrais. J'oublie facilement et je ne voudrais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que lors de ma première histoire de KnB.**

**WolfVikings : **Merci pour ton commentaire, ton "extrêmement" m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes attentes par ce chapitre et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer, merci ! N'hésite pas non plus à me dire ce que tu penses des personnages et tes attentes (je pourrais en tenir compte mais je les saurais ;) )

**Shirayuki Yukine : **Oui je suis contente de la revoir aussi, et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre (j'essaie pas du tut de gratter des commentaires, non non ;) ). Merci pour ton commentaire !

**LoveOfMyLifeQUENN :** Merci pour ton commentaire, MOI AUSSI BON DIEU je voulais commencer à écrire sur leurs années Teiko donc je suis contente que tu partages ce sentiment. Je suis désolée pour ma mémoire mais ça doit être le premier message que je reçois de toi, tu peux m'en dire plus sur tes ressentis et tes attentes par rapport aux personnages (si tu me réponds pas je le prendrais pas mal, mais connaître plus de ressentis m'aide à m'adapter et ça me donne parfois de l'inspiration.) ? Ton soutien me fait plaisir et je te dis à une prochaine fois !

**Manifestement-Malfoy :** BONJOUR ! Ca fait longtemps en effet, j'espère que le fait que normalement je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre bientôt te soulage un minimum et je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! A la prochaine !

**F** : HEY HEY HEY -voix Bokuto Haikyuu- ! I'M HAPPY YOU ARE HERE ! MERCI JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE JE TE CONTENTE TOUJOURS OTAN ! Oui, j'étais plus heureuse de cette réplique là, je la gardais depuis un petit moment... hehe. Oui, elle va faire des coeurs brisés, mais pas encore, là je me dis que les mecs et les filles sont encore un peu trop jeune pour penser à des trucs comme ça. Ils sont plus attirés par les mimiques mignonnes et son aura.  
Oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me glisser dans les réflexions de Kei hehehehe.  
SUR CE ENCORE MERCI ET A LA PROCHAINE !

**lys0212** : Merci pour être fan ! Non, tu ne peux pas "qu'attendre", tu pourrais me donner tes impressions, ça pourrait aider mon imagination à comploter plus vite... (hehe, j'ai vraiment pas d'âme xD). Mais sérieusement, merci beaucoup, même un petit commentaire comme le tien me fait chaud au coeur. A la prochaine !


End file.
